Could You Ever Love a Monster?
by Freya the Mistwolf
Summary: Eren and Levi struggle to stay together in a world that is trying to rip them apart. Mature in later chapters. Yaoi


This story is a co-op between myself and two friends on Facebook. We got rather boarded and this is what happened. It can be rather frightening what can happen when yaoi fans join forces over their favorite pairing. Please enjoy!

Obviously none of us own Shingeki no Kyojin otherwise these things would have actually happened in the Anime. And this is YAOI which means boy on boy, don't like don't read. You have been warned.

Could You Ever Love a Monster?

"God Damn you Eren, you shity brat!" Captain Levi exclaimed as he stormed into the mess hall. Levi's clothes were slightly disheveled and dirty from the days expedition as he glared at the frightened brunette who just so happened to be alone in the castles large mess hall.

Eren looked up from where he sat at one of the many tables. It was getting late at night and Eren would take any excuse to stay out of his dungeon cell/bed room so he had gone to the mess hall thinking no one would bother or even notice him there. He was very wrong in this assumption. "I'm sorry senpai!" He quickly exclaimed not really knowing what had anger the shorter man so much.

"You will be!" Levi shouted as he smacked Eren upside the head as hard as he could.

Eren grabbed at his throbbing head with both hands as he turned to look at Levi. "Ow! But Captain! What did I do to anger you _this_ time?" He asked wincing slightly in fear of being struck again.

"You made my cleaning clothes dirty. So how am I supposed to lean on my bed and make it?" Levi asked as he raised one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Oh no! Please forgive me, Captain!" Eren begged despite not knowing anything about how Levi's cleaning clothes had gotten dirty but he'd just assume not get a beating from Levi for talking back.

"Psst, go and sit in the dungeon for a few hours." Levi whispered angrily to Eren making the younger man jump in surprise at how close he had gotten as Levi passed him.

"But I just left there!" Eren whined causing Levi to whirl around on him their faces dangerously close to one another.

"Or do I have to get Mikasa to drag you down there?" Levi smirked at Eren as all the color drained from his face at the mention of Mikasa.

"Y-yes, Captain!" Eren made a run for the doors as Levi sat down in one of the nearby chairs.

"Anyone want cake?" Levi asked the empty room as if it was filled with people, his smirk still in place.

"I want cake…." Eren said timidly from the large doors he was about to exit through. Levi gave him a cold glare of death causing Eren to cower in terror.

"You done all your cleaning?" Levi asked in a calm level tone as he watched the younger man shift uncomfortably.

"How can I from the dungeon?" Eren responded innocently before realizing that that was the wrong answer.

"So, you are telling me you have not done any at all yet? Clean the entire Hq then you might get some cake." Levi had in his anger jumped to his feet in his annoyed excitement.

"YES SIR!" Eren saluted and ran to grab the cleaning supplies that Levi had conveniently left by the doors and began to scrub the floors furiously. Levi sat back down in his chair to watch as Eren scrubbed at the floor.

"Um, Captain Levi? Can I have something bigger than a toothbrush to use?" Eren asked as he held up the now grimy toothbrush with a look of disgust.

Levi held out a broom which Eren was uncertain where it had come from but was grateful nonetheless. "Do not break it." Was all Levi said as he handed it over to Eren to use.

"Yes sir. Whose toothbrush was that anyways?"

"Yours." Levi grinned at the look of shock and revulsion as he glared down at his toothbrush.

"Damn it. I was hoping it was horse faces' toothbrush." Eren grumbled as he threw the now ruined toothbrush in the empty bucket.

"I swear to god, Eren, you must fancy each other. You never shut up about each other." Levi smirked at the look of disgust on Eren's face at the suggestion of him liking horse face Jean.

"Oh, god no! I hate him!" Eren shouted angrily. "Besides I like someone else…" Eren finished quietly with a blush on his face as he turned away from Levi.

"I wonder who that is." Levi mused aloud as he watched Eren blush and turn away from him.

"Uhh, ummm. I'm not saying…." Eren shifted uncomfortably under Levi's intense gaze.

"Mikasa?"

"Ewww! She's my sister!" Eren turned quickly to stare at Levi incredulously that he would think such a thing.

"Armin?"

"No, he's like a brother." Eren shook his head.

"So, you like another boy?" Levi quirked an eyebrow ever so slightly at the thought.

"I never said that….." Eren blushed slightly darker as he turned away again.

"Is it Petra?" Levi smirked knowing that it wasn't. Eren's blush had made it quite clear that he had been right; Eren liked another boy, but who?

"No."

"Humph, anyways get back to work." Levi commanded, tiring of the conversation that would clearly go nowhere.

"Who do you like, Captain Levi?"

"None of your god damn business."

"Aww, come on. Please?" Eren asked turning to look back at Levi.

"The only person I ever loved is dead." Levi snapped at Eren before turning his attention that suddenly needed cleaning.

"Oh, sorry." Eren muttered before returning back to his cleaning. As Eren scrubbed at the floor he would glance over at Levi to see what he was doing. At some point Levi had gotten himself a cup of tea and was quietly sipping it while watching Eren clean the mess halls floors. About ten minutes passed before Eren noticed that Levi's eyes had closed and he appeared to be sleeping while still sitting up right, but from the distance Eren was crouching he couldn't be sure. It could be a trick. Eren crawled a little closer and noticed Levi's slow breathing, causing Eren to cock his head to the side in confusion and crawl just a little closer. Despite his crawling closer to Levi, he was still a short distance away from him.

Right then Sasha walked into the room. "Need any help?" She asked cheerfully though a little confused as to why Eren was on the floor.

Sasha's abrupt entrance had frightened Eren so badly that he had jumped to his feet before turning to face while clutching his chest. "Shhh!" He hurriedly hushed her before turning back to Levi to make sure he was still asleep. With a sigh of relief he found Levi still asleep. "He's asleep!" Eren whispered to Sasha excitedly.

"Must clean everything." Levi mumbled in his sleep as he frowned.

"Is he talking in his sleep?" Eren asked in confused surprise.

"He's cute when he's sleeping." Sasha whispered as she moved next to Eren.

"Muddy boots." Levi's frown deepened. Eren nodded quietly in agreement as he scooted a little closer, desperate for a closer look at his captain in such a relaxed state. Sasha placed a blanket over Levi's shoulders from the couch along the wall not too far from where they stood.

Levi suddenly moaned out loud causing the two youths to freeze in shock. "Don't touch me there." Levi whined in his sleep.

Sasha and Eren exchanged looks of complete disbelief. "What is he dreaming about?" Eren wondered aloud in a hushed tone as he watched Levi closely.

Levi moaned again as a blush crossed his cheeks. "It tickles."

"What should we do now?" Sasha asked as she glanced between Eren and Levi, taking notice of how Eren refused to look away from Levi's sleeping form. Eren moved to stand next to Levi, holding his breath slightly. "Be careful." Sasha whispered.

"I told you to stop." Levi's blush deepened slightly as he smiled to himself.

Eren blushed as he leaned down to look at Levi's face. "What are you dreaming about?" No reply came from Levi.

"I think he's dreaming about someone." Sasha offered with a shrug.

"But who?" Eren pondered.

Levi moaned again rather loud. "Oh god!"

"We should ask! Why are you blushing, Captain Levi?" Sasha asked the sleeping captain.

"C-captain? Who are you dreaming about?" Eren blushed again.

"Now I'm all wet you idiot!" Levi grumbled.

Eren glanced at Sasha. "He won't answer me." A loud thud caused both Eren and Sasha to jump as Levi's head suddenly fell to the table. Eren froze in terror, fully expecting that to wake the snoozing captain, but much to his surprise he kept sleeping.

"You ask him, Eren!" Sasha whispered excitedly. Once more Levi let out a loud moan and continued to sleep.

"Um, Captain Levi? Who is touching you?" Eren blushed again. Right then Sasha pushed Eren towards Levi.

"Stop it Eeeeeerrrrr….."

"OMG!" Sasha exclaimed excitedly as Eren fell on to the table next to Levi.

And much to everyone's surprise Levi stood up in his sleep and trapped Eren against the table as he hovers over him ever so slightly.

"C-captain?" Eren asked timidly as he audibly gulped. Sasha watched with pure excitement in her eyes. "Sasha! Help me?!" Eren begged as Levi leaned in closer his face just inches from Eren's.

"Why? Just go with it." Sasha shrugged.

"Eh?!" Eren looked back up at Levi nervously as Levi suddenly grabbed Eren's shirt. "A-are you dreaming about….me?" Levi abruptly pulled Eren in closer and kissed him on the cheek due to Eren's struggling, before waking up and letting go of Eren's shirt causing him to fall to the ground. Where Levi quickly placed one of his booted feet on Eren's stomach before pushing away from him.

"BEST DAY EVER! Oops." Sasha shouted before quickly covering her mouth.

"Shhh." Levi hushed her as he shoved a potato in her mouth to shut her up.

"C-captain…I…" Eren gasped out from the ground as he cautiously watched the older man.

"Mmmmm, potato." Sasha moans slightly as she munches on her potato.

Levi grabbed the fallen blanket and moves over to the couch where he lays down and covered himself. All the while still watching Eren as he turned away from him a blush evident on his cheeks as he fidgeted slightly.

"Um, it's getting late. Maybe you should head to bed, Sasha…" Eren mumbled, still refusing to look at anyone. Levi watched on silently from the couch, waiting to see what would happen next. "Please? I'll give you my potatoes for a month."

Sasha's eyes sparkled at the prospect of getting even more potatoes to eat. "Okay." She walked to the door before she stopped and turned back to face the two men still in the room. "See you tomorrow Eren. Sorry Captain." Sasha bowed quickly before leaving and closing the door behind her with a click. Levi closed his eyes acting as if he were now alone.

"Um, Captain? Were you dreaming about….me?" Eren glanced over to where Levi was reclining on the couch.

"Maybe." Levi said with a small shrug. Eren blushed and scooted closer to Levi, causing him to quirk an eyebrow. "What is it, are you cold?"

"N-no…" Eren blushed and looked away again; Levi closed his eyes once more. "C-captain Levi?"

"What is it, Eren?" Levi asked, his eyes still shut.

"Please tell me the truth. Were you dreaming about me?"

"Go to bed, Eren, I will leave you to figure that out yourself."

"But you can't sleep here. I'm sure you'd be more comfortable in your own bed…" Eren exclaimed worriedly.

"I want to sleep here." Levi shrugged slightly.

"Why would you want to sleep here?" Eren scooted in even closer.

"More comfy if someone wants cuddles." Levi shrugged again.

"R-really?!" Eren scooted to the edge of the couch, his eyes wide in surprise at what he was hearing.

"Yes, really." Levi opened his eyes to look at Eren, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Y-you want to….with me?"

Levi sighed in mild annoyance. "Just get on the sofa." Levi huffed as he turned his back to Eren.

"Um, o-okay." Eren gulped as he hesitantly crawled onto the couch next to Levi and laid down.

"Be quite now." Levi murmured over his shoulder.

"O-okay." Eren held as still as possible, trying his hardest not to move or touch the older man for fear of angering him.

"You can move, just don't speak." Levi said noticing Eren's refusal to move at all. Eren nodded his head slightly before burying his face into Levi's shirt, desperately trying to hide his blush. Levi closed his eyes when he suddenly feels Eren shivering behind him. He rolled back over to face Eren and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him ever so slightly closer to himself. "I am only doing this so you don't fall off the sofa."

Eren blushes even harder as he grips Levi's shirt softly. "Okay" Eren whispered timidly. After that Levi yawned and fell asleep. Eren snuggled closer and peered up at Levi's sleeping face, a small smile crossing his features as he did so.

"You're like a puppy." Levi sighed in annoyance as he felt Eren suddenly go ridged in his arms.

"Eh? I thought you were asleep!"

"I am half asleep."

"S-sorry" Eren mumbled as he hid his face again.

"Just go to sleep." Levi sighs again as Eren relaxes in his arms.

"O-okay." Eren muttered as he closed his eyes. He could feel Levi's breathing leveling as he fell back asleep.

I hope you enjoyed, it may be a while before my next update. Mostly because I'm working on at least three different stories right now, two of which are fanfiction and the third is an original story of my own. Please leave reviews! The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to work on the story. Thanks!


End file.
